Home, but Not Free
Home, but Not Free is the fourth episode of the third season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the twenty-eighth episode overall. Previous: It's War Next: Expeditious Retreat Summary Lucille awakens in a dark corridor, where a mysterious voice calls to her, telling her to come closer. She stands and walks down a large hallway, seeing Luke in the distance. She approaches him, but discovers that he "stinks of vampire" as Marsha appears beside him, laughing. Sapphire then appears and embraces Luke, as Luke asks Lucille to come closer. Lucille starts backing away, before collapsing and waking up in her room, realizing it was all a nightmare. Captain Burns and B.I. chat with Joey and Jewel about their childhoods in Euland, feeling anger toward Hubert for attacking it. Joey holds Jewel and promises to protect her, just as Noah enters to see them. Noah keeps his composure as he asks how close they are, to which Burns answers with an hour's distance. Noah walks away and bumps into Luke, who is sulking over the ship's ledge. Noah rants to Luke about Joey's sudden fascination with Jewel, and how he wants to be strong and act like nothing is wrong, but can't because of his jealousy. Luke admits to feeling the same way toward Lucille, claiming that she has been cold to him ever since he became a vampire. They are soon joined by Anastasia, who asks them to come with her for a moment. Anastasia, Luke, and Noah head over to where Otis and Yul are plotting a battle plan. Otis mentions that he has lived in Euland for so long that he has the place memorized. Ra and Rattigan arrive to discuss their passion for returning home, but wish the circumstances could be better. Otis laments on how he hopes to one day return to Euland for good to live the rest of his life there. Yul admits jealousy, wishing he could return to his homeland of Northern Yonland. Luke heads over to Sapphire's cabin to check in on her, seeing her prepare for war. Sapphire admits that she is afraid, having never done something so dangerous before. The two embrace as Luke assures her that everything will be alright. The ship docks in Euland and Rattigan releases the bridge. Everyone silently crosses as Burns acknowledges the place he once called home. The Gnitshak follow the Mystic Forest Fighters X, as the fretted townsfolk look on. Many barricades are put up and parents are rushing their children inside. The army marches to an open field not far from civilization, with Darr stating that Hubert should attack from the north. Luke gives words of encouragement to his soldiers before taking his place at the front of the line, with Anastasia and Noah taking their places beside him. After waiting, Hubert and his men are seen approaching in the distance. Everyone raises their weapons as the army arrives in front of the resistance. Luke declares to Hubert that they are the resistance and will put an end to the goblin's terror. Hubert taunts Luke, recognizing the vampire. He then states that the mistreated goblins never had a resistance in history, and times were going to change. With that, Hubert gives the signal to attack. Both sides charge into battle, each side holding their own. The battle rages until a pack slips around the resistance and heads for the city. Darr calls out that he will hold this ground, as Luke leads the Mystic Forest Fighters X and a pack of Gnitshaks into town. The battle continues when Anastasia and Lucille transform, ripping goblins apart. Noah pulls off some of the moves he has learned, surprising a couple goblins who underestimated his size. Jewel and Joey tag team several goblins, but are eventually cornered until Yul shoots them down with his bow. Burns and Otis fight side by side, as Ra uses his muscles to crush everyone opposing him. Rattigan wields a mace and smashes many skulls with it. Luke draws Killfear and Sapphire draws her sword, as the two stand back to back and look on at the surrounding goblins. Giving each other a nod, the two slice every goblin standing in their way, putting up a tremendous fight. Once all the goblins are backed into a corner, Luke activates his Dark Power and destroys them all. As everyone stands sprawled out and exhausted, they notice that Hubert's army has overwhelmed Darr's forces and made their way into town, lead by Hubert himself. Otis stands in front of the army, worn out and unable to move. Noticing Hubert approaching, Luke shouts Otis' name to alert the grasshopper. As Hubert reaches Otis, he looks down and smiles before crushing Otis beneath his boot. The army falls silent as the Mystic Forest Fighters X look on in horror. Appearances *Lucille the Werewolf *Luke *Marsha *Sapphire *Captain Burns *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Joey the Kangaroo *Jewel the Wallaby *Noah the Chameleon *Anastasia the Werefox *Otis the Grasshopper *Yul the Elf *Ra the Shark *Rattigan *Darr *Hubert the Goblin Trivia *This is the first episode of season two to feature the death of a Mystic Forest Fighters X member. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes